The field of the present invention is motorcycle design and the layout therefor.
Typically motorized cycles of the motor scooter variety have included intake systems including air cleaners and carburetors located together on a vehicle. Because of this, the sizes and shapes of such devices have been limited. In addition, when positioned near the exhaust system, special requirements were imposed as well upon the muffler.
With greater power requirements, the amount of air filtering capability and muffling capability can be inadequate given current systems. Consequently, muffling can be inadequate and, in the case of two stroke engines, exhaust length for proper tuning can be complicated. Similarly, appropriate intake tube length and diameter may also be compromised.